Snow Bear
by kawaiihimesan
Summary: A sweet memory involving bears made out of snow. SxS. ONESHOT! Reviews encouraged.


**AN: This is my first fanfic. Oh, I'm nervous. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura and Syaoran are both 19.Theylook the same asthey do in Tsubasa. If you don't know how they look like in Tsubasa,READ IT!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Sakura, Syaoran,or anything else that came straight out of the manga/anime. They were created by the brilliant minds of CLAMP and are owned by CLAMP.**

The snow floated down gently around Sakura as she made her way to the Penguin King Park. Sakura looked up into the sky and outstretched her hands. _It would be perfect if the snow kept up. I hope it snows exactly like this tomorrow and the rest of the week,_ she thought as she continued to walk towards the park.

Upon arriving at the park, Sakura went straight to the swings. She brushed the snow off the swing before sitting on it. She began to rock herself gently, her feet never leaving the ground. The cherry blossom tree ahead of her caught her eye. It was empty now and covered in white. Its skinny branches made the tree look hideous and terrifying, but to Sakura, the tree was an old friend and full of memories. Sakura smiled as a particular sweet memory began to unravel...

_**Sakura, now 12, stares out the window at the falling snow. Suddenly, the peace is disturbed by a loud**_

_"HOEEEE!"_

_Sakura looked down only to be met with...the hungry eyes of her kitten._

_"KERO-CHAAAAAAAN!"_

_Kero-chan looked up with an innocent look in his eyes and replied with a cute meow. Meanwhile, Sakura, knowing what her cat was up to, stared down disapprovingly._

_"You just ate! I gave you a big dinner along with some treats. You don't need extra food mister."_

_Kero-chan, refusing to give up, continued to stare at Sakura while she did the same. After a few seconds, Kero-chan got bored and decided to try his luck with the other members of Sakura's family. Sakura watched her cat walk out of the room before glancing at the window again. She then walked out of the room and headed downstairs. As she was putting her coat on, an idea struck her. She raced over to the phone, picked it up and dialed. The phone rang twice before someone answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Syaoran-kun! Would you like to meet me at the park right now? There's enough snow to play with!"_

_**Pause**_

_"Oh, right now must be a bad time for you. It's too late; you're probably tired."_

_"No, it's not. I can meet you at the park."_

_"YAY! See you at the park!"_

_Click_

_"Ummmm..."_

_Sakura arrived at the park, obviously enjoying the snow. When she turned around a few seconds later, she saw Syaoran making his way towards where she was. Overjoyed, Sakura called out, "Wow! That was fast! I didn't have to wait that long!" She flashed her mega-bright smile which made her whole face light up and never failed to make Syaoran blush._

_"Y-Y-Yeah, well, t-the park's not that f-far," Syaoran managed to stammer out. "I'm just glad you're here," Sakura beamed as she looked up at the snow. "If it keeps snowing this much, I'm going to make a huge snowman in my front yard." A frown worked its way onto Sakura's face as she studied the snow already on the ground. "But I think there's enough snow to..."_

_Sakura broke off and walked to the empty cherry blossom tree, bathed in streetlights. She began gathering snow in a small pile near the base of the tree. Syaoran watched curiously as Sakura began to fashion something out of the snow._

_Finally, Sakura stepped back satisfied and cried, "Ta-daa!" The pile of snow had transformed into a bear._

_"A bear...out of snow?"_

_"Yup!"_

_Syaoran studied the bear intently for a minute before bending down next to the bear. Sakura, confused and curious, tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Luckily, she stepped back before Syaoran stood up. When Syaoran stepped back, there was another bear right next to Sakura's. Sakura was impressed._

_"Have you ever made a snow bear before?"_

_"Uh, no," Syaoran replied, blushing from embarrassment. This wasn't something he normally did. Sakura turned to look at the bears again. She, slowly, reached up and untied a ribbon from her hair. Sakura walked over to her bear and tied the ribbon around its neck, while saying in a soft and gentle tone, "Tomoyo-chan told me that if you give a bear to the person you love and they name it after you, then they will be your true love." She turned back to Syaoran with a warm smile on her face. "That would make me very happy." Syaoran was caught off guard, but he managed to return her smile and reply, "Me too."_

"Sakura?"

The voice caused Sakura to snap back into reality. She turned her head towards the voice and her eyes widened.

"Sy-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a confused but happy smile on her face. By now Syaoran was standing right in front of her and he brushed the snow off her hair before replying, "I wanted to take a walk. What were you doing?"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment when she realized how strange she must have looked, zoning out on the swing. "I was...uh...was...thinking!" She just couldn't tell Syaoran that she was remembering what happened almost 8 years ago.

Syaoran looked at her strangely, not believing her reply. However, he decided to ignore the matter. "Well, since you're here, do you want to walk with me?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled. _He's so kind. He didn't question me even though he knew I lied,_ she thought. "Okay!" Sakura replied. Syaoran walked away from the swing and Sakura started to follow, but she suddenly stopped when the cherry blossom tree caught her eye again. Syaoran turned around to look at Sakura when he realized she wasn't following him. She had a gentle smile on her face. Sakura looked at Syaoran and asked him a question.

"Do you want to make a snow bear?"

**AN: And that's it! Sakura smiled too much, but she seems like the type of person who would smile a lot. Please review.**


End file.
